Traditional Ethernet switching hub equipment operates by examining Ethernet header information to perform local switching functions. If it is determined that a frame is destined for a local port, the hub transfers the frame between the inbound port and the outbound port. Typically this transfer occurs between multiple switching Ethernet controller devices in hardware using a direct memory access transfer scheme, common in many computer designs. The disadvantage of using direct memory transfer to transfer Ethernet frames is that it precludes the provision of any upper OSI level processing such as Level 3 processing or routing. The OSI stack defines seven levels or layers that operate independently of one another. Each level or layer has a distinct task or function to perform. In the OSI model Level 1 is defined as the physical layer, Level 2 as the link layer, and Level 3 as the network level. Traditional Ethernet switching is performed at the Level 2 layer. However, in many situations it is desirable to be able to perform some Level 3 processing also (i.e. by a processing device other than the switching Ethernet controller device), using suitable hardware or software techniques. Using direct memory transfer techniques to transfer the frame from one port to another makes this impossible.